


Make A Wish

by et_tu_lj



Category: Firefly
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Hair Braiding, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_tu_lj/pseuds/et_tu_lj
Summary: Make a wish, she’d said, and Kaylee wanted only this. Gen drabble, but shippy.





	Make A Wish

Gentle hands danced across Kaylee’s scalp, each motion graceful and delicate. Inara used no comb. Instead, she ran bare fingers through her hair, coaxing the tangles into soft waves and folding them into a loose braid. The rhythmic pull and release soothed her.

When Inara tucked the last strand into place, the feel of fingertips at her nape made Kaylee shiver. Fingers skimmed along her collarbone to rest on each shoulder.

"There," Inara said. "All done."

In the mirror, the soft curve of her smile made Kaylee sigh with happiness. Make a wish, she’d said, and Kaylee wanted only this.


End file.
